Adventures In Babysitting
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz end up spending a day that was supposed to be shopping for a party babysitting. What happens when they end up with more and more kids to babysit? And will they manage not to lose any of them by the end of the day?
1. The Adventure Begins

**soon after I finished writing my last Bratz story "Clique vs. Clique" I came up with this idea and began writing "Adventures in Babysitting." The need to write Bratz fanfiction has run strong lately.**

 **In this story I featured Bratz Babyz as well as Bratz Kidz. Obviously I had to make up some names because I couldn't keep using Yasmin, Cloe, Sasha, and Jade over and over again.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story! Remember to leave a comment!**

Chapter 1:

The Adventure Begins

One Saturday morning Sasha was sitting on her living room couch. Americas Best Dance Crew was on TV and her eyes were glued to her phone as she went back and forth between texting Yasmin and Instagram. She also felt absolutely fabulous with her slick straight black hair, burgundy jeans and gold crop top, and perfect makeup.

Her mother came into the room carrying her baby cousin Sara. The little girl was 2 years old and had her hair in two curly pigtails as she held her stuffed bunny. They were taking care of her for a few days while Sasha's cousin and her husband were out of town.

"Hey Sasha, I have to go into the office today. Would you mind taking care of Sara?"

"Babysitting all day isn't something that really excites me mom," Sasha replied not looking up from her phone.

"It's only for today Sasha. I'll be back around 8," her mother tried again.

"Isn't there a nice old lady up the street that can take care of her?"

"Come on Sasha, it'll be a good lesson in responsibility for you."

Sasha rolled her eyes. Did her mom not realize who she was talking to? "Mom I'm student body president and captain of the cheerleading team. I think I know what responsibility is."

Her mom decided it was time to be firm. She often tried to be lenient with Sasha, but her daughter was just too hard headed just like her father. "Sasha, I am your mom and I'm telling you to babysit Sara for for the day."

Sasha put down her phone and sighed. She knew when her mom got all serious like that there was nothing she could do. "Fine."

"Good," her mom said putting a smile back on her face. She put Sara on the couch next to Sasha. "It won't be that bad. You two are going to have fun. I'll see you at 8." With that she left the house.

Sasha stared at Sara as she sipped her Starbucks latte. She couldn't believe she was stuck with her for the day. Suddenly her phone buzzed again and she saw a text from Yasmin.

Where r u? We're leaving in a few.

The girls were going shopping that day to get cute new outfits for Ethan's party tomorrow night. Her mom didn't realize that she had totally just ruined her life. She decided she'd better call her friends to let them know what's going on.

Then she noticed Sara trying to grab her coffee.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"I want it!" Sara said.

"You can't have coffee," Sasha said pulling it away.

"But I want it!" Sara said still trying to take it.

Sasha stood up. "You cannot have coffee." She picked up the remote and found a kids station. "watch Elmo, I've got to go make a call." She put the coffee on the dining room table then went upstairs to her room.

She sat on her bed with the silk leopard print sheets and dialed Yasmin's number.

"Chica where are you?!" Yasmin exclaimed. "We're leaving in like uno minuto!"

"Put Jade and Cloe on. I can't come," Sasha grumbled.

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Cloe exclaimed. "You do realize the party is tomorrow right?! We've got to be the most fabulous girls there!"

"Tell that to my mom. I'm stuck babysitting my cousin for the day," Sasha said.

"Damn that sucks," Jade said.

"But like, how are you going to get a new dress?" Cloe said.

Sasha sighed. It pained her to say this. "I guess you guys will just have to go without me."

"No way! We're not doing that!" Yasmin said. "Why don't you bring Sara over here to Jades house?"

"What...?" Jade said.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Cloe said.

"No!" Jade exclaimed. "I don't wanna babysit!"

"It won't be that bad Jade," Yasmin said. "And we can all go to the mall together tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you guys in a few!" Sasha said. She hung up the phone happy that her friends didn't want to go shopping without her.

All of a sudden she heard something fall. She ran downstairs and found Sara on the dining room table and her latter on the floor. "What are you doing?! I told you that you couldn't have coffee!" Sasha said taking her off the table.

"But I wanted it!" Sara said.

"Forget it, we're going to Jade's house."

Sasha grabbed her bunny and diaper bag and took her out to the car.


	2. More Babie

Chapter 2:

More Babies

A little while later, Sasha arrived at Jades house. She ran the doorbell and Jade answered it. "Hey girl!" Jade said.

"Hey guys," Sasha said pushing the baby stroller into the house. The girls were in the living room looking fabulous as always and ready for a shopping trip. "Thanks for helping me out with her."

"No problem girl, we're in this together," Cloe said.

"I'm just sorry we ended up being stuck with her," Sasha said.

"Me too," Jade said. "Those dresses in Bloomingdales are just calling my name."

"I don't think it's a bad thing that we're stuck with her." Yasmin picked up Sara and tickled her stomach. "After all, babies need love and nurturing."

"Wish she could have gotten love and nurturing yesterday or something," Sasha said.

Yasmin put Sara on the floor and Jades cat, Kool Kat or KK as they called her came over to her and purred when she pet her. Then Sara started chasing after her. Yasmin giggled. "Isn't she cute?"

While Sara ran around playing with KK, the Bratz sat on the couch watching America's Next Top Model and looking up cute clothes on their phones. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang again.

Jade went to answer it. At the door was her neighbor Anna. She was tall with a trendy chin length bob. She was in college but she had gone to Styles High when he Bratz were in. 9th grade and they had gone to plenty of parties with her.

But she wasn't alone. In her arms was a little brunette girl holding a frog stuffed animal and next to her was a blonde one riding a tricycle.

"Hey Anna," Jade said.

"Aww they're so cute!" Yasmin said as the other girls came to the door.

"What's up?" Sasha asked Anna.

"Well you see, I couldn't help but notice that you girls were babysitting today. I ended up with my two nieces but I intern today. I was wondering if you could look after them if it's not too much trouble," Anna explained.

"Gee Anna, I don't know," Sasha said. "We've got a lot on our hands already."

"Oh that's too bad," Anna said disappointedly. "I was going to pay all of you for your time."

"Wait really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do."

"We'll do it!" Jade said.

"What?!" Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe exclaimed.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Jade said pulling her friends inside.

"Jade what are you doing?!" Sasha said.

"Yeah are you crazy?!" Cloe said.

"You were the main one against taking care of Sara in the first place!" Yasmin said.

"Yeah but she's going to pay us guys. That can go a long way when we go shopping tomorrow! Cloe I remember you wanted that new Dior perfume."

Cloe thought about that. "Well..."

" Yasmin you wanted those Gucci shoes," Jade said.

Yasmin looked at her feet. "I do..."

"And Sasha, remember that Chanel dress you wanted?" Jade said.

Sasha could just picture herself in the dress. "Alright fine, we'll do it."

They went back outside where Anna was still waiting with the girls. "Look, if this is a bad time..." She began.

"Don't worry Anna, we can take care of them," Jade said.

"Yeah, its no problem at all," Yasmin said.

"Thank you so much girls!"

They took the girls inside with Sara. Then they decided that the girls should get some sunshine and play outside. They took them outside with their toys and then the Bratz went inside to finish watching America's Next Top Model.


	3. The Babies Escape

Chapter 3:

The Babies Escape

Next to Jades house was a shed that was painted pink. On the door was painted in red letters "Keep Out!" Music blasted from inside.

This was the kids clubhouse where Jade's little sister Jane and her friends hung out. Inside the 10 year old girls were sitting around listening to music and playing with Jane's pink cat sparkle. All of the a sudden the cheetah girls started playing on their playlist.

"Ooh cheetah girls!" The curly haired girl Sammi exclaimed as she jumped up off one of the chairs. "Theres a time when we all choose..."

"To either quit or follow through," Jane jumped in.

"We're not the only one," Sammi said.

"Who's dreaming," Casey said from her position on the floor with Jamie.

Jamie got up from brushing Caseys long blonde hair and sang the next verse. She always sang Chanel's verses because she was the Spanish one out of the girls. "Or who needs help to carry on..."

Casey got up with them and they sang the rest.

"We might get lonely but we're not alone...

Cause we are sisters

We stand together

We make up one big family though we don't look the same

Our spots are different

Different colors

We make each other stronger

That ain't ever gonna change

We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters!"

"I am Galleria!" Sammy exclaimed after the song as if she were talking to a huge crowd.

"And I am mamacita Chuchie!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I'm Dorinda because I'm the best dancer!" Casey said.

Sammi laughed. "No you're not!"

"Well I'm blonde so I have to be Dorinda," Casey said.

"And Jane is Aqua by default," Jamie said.

Jane stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm Aqua because Aqua is awesome!"

"So where's your dumb sister and her friends?" Jamie asked as she pet Sparkle.

Jane shrugged. "Probably at the mall by now. She was like 'we're going to a party tomorrow and we gotta look a fa-bu-lous'," she said mocking Jade. Her friends laughed.

Sammi flopped down on one of their soft chairs. "At least we don't have to deal with them."

All of a sudden they heard a loud sound outside. They all went to the window. What they saw confused them. Three babies were going down the street. One of them was on a tricycle and the other two were on a stroller. They were cheering and they appeared to be having a race to get wherever.

"What was that?" Jamie asked confused when the babies were out of sight.

"Let's go find out what's going on inside," Jane said.

With that, they all left the clubhouse and went inside.

Back inside the Bratz had all but forgotten about the babies they were supposed to be babysitting. MTV music videos were on TV and they were sitting on the couch looking at magazines and browsing Instagram.

All of a sudden a Cheetah Girls music video cake on TV. The girls got excited. They used to watch the Cheetah Girls all the time when they were younger and knew all the songs and dances.

"Omg I haven't heard this in forever!" Sasha exclaimed. She jumped up and started the first verse because she was always Galleria.

"When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story."

Yasmin always sang Chanel's verses.

"It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory."

Cloe sang Dorinda's verse.

"I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be."

and Jade sang Aqua's verse.

"Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me."

Then they sang the chorus and did the dance as if the last time they had done it was yesterday.

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be no, no, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself..."

"Seriously?" Jane said crossing her arms as her and her friends came into the room.

"Aren't you too old for this?" Sammie said.

The Bratz rolled their eyes. "We do what we want," Sasha said.

"What do you want Jane?" Jade asked annoyed.

"We just wanted to know what's up with the babies drag racing down the street?"

The Bratz looked at each other alarmed. "WHAT?!"

They ran outside as fast as they could and found the babies at the other end of the street laughing. They ran over here and grabbed them taking them back to the house and not listening to their complaints.


	4. Science Project

Chapter 4:

Science Project

Once inside they put them on the couch.

"That was really dangerous! What were you thinking?!" Sasha said.

"It was fun," Sara said.

"But you cannot race down the streets like that. You could have gotten hurt," Cloe said.

"We're sorry," they said.,

These girls were too cute to be mad at. The Bratz patted their heads. "It's okay."

"Hey Yasmin didn't you make muffins this morning?" Cloe said.

"Oh yeah! How would you girls like some muffins?" Yasmin asked the girls. They got excited and she went to the kitchen to get some.

Meanwhile, Sasha turned on Sesame Street for the girls to watch for a little while.

"So,you're supposed to be babysitting?" Jane asked them.

"Yeah," Jade said as she filed her nails.

"Then why were they running down the street?!"

"Are you trying to tell us how to do our job Jane?" Sasha asked.

"If I was babysitting the kids would be racing down the street," Casey said.

"It's not like we did it on purpose!" Cloe said.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on girls." With that the kids went back to their clubhouse.

"Geez, like they'd do any better," Jade said. "I'd like to see those kids try to take care of two year olds."

Yasmin came back in with muffins for everyone. The babies were very excited about them and it kept them quiet for at least a little while.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang again.

Jade went to the door. "I swear if someone else wants us to babysit their kid..."

She opened the door and Megan was there. But she wasn't alone. With her was a little girl about Jane's age and another younger girl, both with Megan's bright orange hair.

"Hey Megan..." Jade said wondering why she was here.

"Hey Jade, we were supposed to work on our science project together, remember?" Megan said.

"Ohh! I totally forgot! Come on in," Jade said.

"Hey girls," Megan said to Sasha, Cloe, and Yasmin.

"Hey girl," they said.

"Are you guys going to Ethan's party tomorrow?

"Yeah totally," Yasmin said.

"Anyone who's anyone is going to his party," Sasha said.

"Well I'm definitely someone," Megan said. "I'm wearing this new dress I got from Nordstrom last week. What about you?"

The Bratz exchanged looks. They didn't want to seem lame for not having anything to wear. They were the Bratz and they always had to be on top of everything.

"Our outfits will be a surprise for everyone," Sasha said. The others gave her a grateful look. She always knew what to do to save them.

"I know they'll be fabulous." She looked at the two girls next to her. "These are my little sisters. I got saddled with babysitting them today."

"So did we," Sasha said pointing to the babies on the floor.

"This is Carly," Megan said gesturing to the older one. "And this is May," she said gesturing to the baby.

"Carly my sister Jane and her friends are outside in their clubhouse if you want to go hang out with them," Jade said. "It's this really obnoxious pink shed next to the house. You can't miss it."

"Okay," Carly said quietly and she went outside to the kids clubhouse.

"She's so shy," Megan said. She picked up May and put her with the other girls.

"I'm gonna go get my books and I'll be right back," Jade said running upstairs. When she came back, her and Megan sat at the dining room table to start working.


	5. Nap Time

Chapter 5:

Nap Time

Jade and Megan were sitting at the table working. The babies were sitting on the floor playing with stuffed animals and watching tv. And Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe were sitting on the couch gossiping about people at their school, fashion, and celebrities.

Before long the babies started whining.

"I think it's time to put them down for a nap guys," Yasmin said.

"No!" The babies said. "No nap time!"

"Yes nap time," Sasha said.

"Come on guys, naps are fun," Cloe said. "I like naps."

"NO!"

The a Bratz tried to pick them up to put them down for naps but that's when they all ran.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasha said.

They ran after the babies and then they all disappeared off into different directions.

"Do you guys need help?" Jade asked looking up from the project.

"No, don't worry about it. You just keep working," Yasmin said.

"What are we going to do? We'll never catch all of them," Cloe said. Jade's house was babies could be anywhere.

"Yes we will. Yasmin, you go upstairs, I'll go this way, and Cloe you go that way," Sasha said. With that they all went into separate directions.

Yasmin went upstairs. She searched the bathrooms, Jade's parents room, and Jane's room. She finally got to Jade's room at the end of the hall. It was cluttered with clothes and had a desk covered in fashion design supplies. On the walls were torn out pages from magazines of runway models and drawings of her own designs.

But there was also a big lump in the bed sheets. She pulled it back and Anna's brunette niece was under it. "There you are," Yasmin said. She picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Back downstairs Cloe was searching for another baby. She decided to try the bathroom. But when she got in there she got distracted by the mirror. One strand of her hair just wouldn't lay down right so she spent some time trying to fix it. Little did she know, the baby was hiding in the shower.

Sasha was searching for another baby. She found her cousin Sara hiding under the kitchen table. "You'll have to do better than that," she said. She picked her up and met up with Yasmin back in the living room. "Where's Cloe?"

Yasmin shrugged. "I don't know. We're still missing two babies and now we've lost Cloe."

They went around trying to find her. Then they found her in the bathroom taking selfies.

"Cloe what are you doing?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"My hair looks good," Cloe said. "You can't expect me to not Instagram this do you?"

"But where are the babies?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the babies," Cloe said. She looked around. "Oh there she is!" She said pointing to the shower. She picked up May and they took the girls back to the living room.

"We're still missing one," Yasmin said.

"Maybe she got out?" Cloe suggested.

"How could she have gotten out?" Sasha said.

"Come on, let's go find her," Yasmin said.

"We'll make sure these three don't go anywhere," Jade said.

Back in the clubhouse, the kids had gotten acquainted with Carly and they were looking at J14 magazines.

"Harry Styles is sooo cute!" Carly said.

"I think Nick Jonas is cuter," Jane said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jane went to open it expecting her sister but instead it was one of the babies. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from nap time."

"The nerve of those girls trying to make you nap," Jane said. She brought the girl into the club house.

"I say we hide her!" Casey said.

"That's a great idea!" Jane said. "We'll hide her and the Bratz will think she's gone. They'll be so freaked out!"

Casey picked the baby up and put her in the corner next to their vanity. "We need a blanket or something."

Jamie tossed her a blanket. "Here ya go."

Casey put the blanket over the baby. Just as she did the kids sat around acting normal like nothing happened and Jane went to answer the door. This time it was Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe.

"Yeah?" Jane said.

"Have you girls seen a baby?" Sasha asked.

Jane shook her head calmly. "Nope." She looked at her friends. "Have anyone of you seen a baby?"

A series of no's rang out among the kids.

The Bratz started to get worried.

"Guys this is really bad," Sasha said to her friends.

"What do you think could have happened to her?" Yasmin asked worriedly.

"Can you imagine what Anna is going to say when she finds out we lost her niece?" Cloe said.

"You know if you girls were babysitting my niece and you lost her I definitely wouldn't pay you," Casey said.

"I think I'd have you arrested," Jamie said.

That got Cloe hysterically worried. "Guys I'm too young to go to jail!"

All of a sudden they heard a baby sound.

"What was that?" Sasha asked.

"It was the cat," Jane said quickly.

"I would not look good in a prison jumpsuit!" Cloe said.

"Cloe, you're not going to jail..." Yasmin said but she was interrupted by another baby sound.

"That definitely wasn't the cat!" Sasha said. They noticed the blanket behind the vanity table and Sasha pulled it off. They were shocked to find the baby.

"Oh my god!" Yasmin exclaimed.

The kids just laughed.

Sasha picked up the baby. "You kids are going to pay for this!"

They left the club house and went back inside where the other babies were starting to look sleepy.

"They go all tire out from trying to run away," Megan said.

Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe took them all upstairs to sleep in Jade's room. Then they went back downstairs and flopped on the couch.

"Who knew this would be so hard?" Cloe said.


	6. Lemonade

Chapter 6:

Lemonade

After a while, the doorbell rang.

Sasha stood up to get the door this time. "This had better not be anyone else bringing more kids." She opened the door. "What?!" She exclaimed expecting someone with a kid for them to babysit but it was only Cade.

"Hi Sasha?" Cade said confused.

"Oh, hi Cade," Sasha said.

"Cade!" Yasmin said happily getting up off the couch. She ran over into her boyfriend's arms.

"How are you girls doing?" Cade asked.

"So horrible!" Cloe said.

"We've been babysitting all day," Yasmin said.

"Really? I thought you were going to the mall," Cade said.

"We were but we're so unlucky," Sasha said.

"We've been running after them all day, and we just got them to take a nap. Now we're exhausted," Yasmin said.

Cade gave her a hug. "I'll stick around to help you."

"You will?" Yasmin said relieved.

"Of course baby," Cade said giving her a kiss.

Cloe ran over and gave Cade a hug. "I love you Cade!"

He and Yasmin gave her a weird look.

She let go of him. "Well, I mean, not like that, you know?"

They relaxed for a little while but soon they heard the babies crying.

Cade went with them to bring them downstairs but they still seemed restless. "How about we take them outside?" He asked.

"We already tried that and they ran away," Cloe said.

"Well this time we'll make sure they won't run away."

They all went outside, even Megan and Jade who decided to take a break on their project. The babies didn't run away this time since they were supervised.

"It's pretty hot out here," Cloe said fanning herself.

"I think there's some lemonade inside," Yasmin said. "I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you baby," Cade said following her inside.

Once they got inside they couldn't resist kissing each other since they were alone. But then they started losing control of themselves.

"Oh Cade..." Yasmin moaned.

He pulled her down to the couch and soon he was on top of her. "Yasmin, baby, I love you."

"I love you Cade..."

Needless to say, the lemonade was forgotten.

Back outside everyone was wondering what was taking them so long.

"Geez, what are they doing?" Sasha said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone," Jade said with a smirk.

All of a sudden the kids came out of their clubhouse.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"We're hungry," Jane said.

"Our fridge is out of snacks," Casey added.

They headed inside.

"Tell Yasmin and Cade to hurry up while you're in there!" Sasha called after them.


	7. Missing Cat

Chapter 7:

Missing Cat

The kids went inside and we shocked at what they saw.

Yasmin and Cade were on the couch. Cade was on top of her and they were heavily making out. Luckily they still had clothes on.

"AH!" The kids exclaimed. Sparkle jumped out of Jane's arms and ran off.

"AH!" Cade and Yasmin exclaimed falling off the couch.

"What are you doing?!" Jane said.

"What are you doing?!" Cade and Yasmin said.

"We're getting snacks. Everyone outside is waiting for you."

Cade and Yasmin looked at each other remembering the lemonade. They quickly got up and made the lemonade while the kids got their snacks and searched for Jane's cat.

The lemonade was done and they were about to leave but Jane was in distress because she couldn't find Sparkle. "Oh no! Where is she?!"

"She couldn't have gotten far," Yasmin said.

"Yeah, we'll help,you find her," Cade said.

They searched the house for the cat but couldn't find her. Then they went outside.

"Finally!" Cloe said happy to see the lemonade.

"We knew we shouldn't have left you two alone," Sasha said.

"First we've got to help Jane find her cat," Yasmin said.

"Seriously Jane?" Jade said.m

"She just ran off. We need to find her!" Jane said.

Everyone searched around the house for Sparkle. She was nowhere to be found. After a while Jane was getting really worried and was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Jane, we'll find her," Megan said comfortingly.

Yasmin and Jamie were walking back over to the group. That's when the passed Cade's car and saw Sparkle scratching at the window. "Hey guys, we found her!" Yasmin said.

Everyone came over to the car.

"How the heck did she get in there?" Sasha said.

"Cade left the sunroof open!" Jade said pointing to the top of the car.

Cade opened the door and Sparkle jumped out and into Jane's arms.

"Yay Sparkle!" Jane exclaimed.

The kids went back to their clubhouse and the Bratz went back to the tables they were sitting at to enjoy their lemonade.

But it was unusually quiet.

"Guy," Jade said. "Where are the babies?"


	8. The Babies Escape (Again!)

Chapter 8:

The Babies Escape (Again!)

"I cannot believe this!" Sasha exclaimed. "How could they have gotten out?!"

"Again," Cloe added.

"They couldn't have gone far," Yasmin said.

"Again," Cloe repeated.

"It's not like they left the neighborhood," Megan said.

"Again."

"Cloe!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What? I was just reminding everyone."

"What if we leave and they come back?" Cade said.

"Cade's right. The babies need constant supervision," Yasmin said.

"Here's what we'll do," Sasha said taking charge. "Megan and Jade, you go up the street that way. Cloe and I will go the other way. Cade and Yasmin you stay here and...you know what it's probably not a good idea to leave you two here."

"Aw come on! We're responsible!" Cade said.

"You two will end up fucking if we leave you here and you'll either traumatized the babies and the kids or you won't even notice if the babies come back," Jade said.

"Cloe and I will stay here," Sasha said. "Cade and Yasmin, you go search down the street in that direction. There's no way they could have gotten that far."

Everyone broke apart to go find the babies.

"I don't know how this keeps happening," Yasmin said as she and Cade walked up the street trying to find the babies.

"It's easy to forget how much supervision little kids need," Cade said. "My little brothers were always doing bad things."

"That's true, and Marco was always doing bad things...he still does bad things," Yasmin said.

Eventually they reached the end of the street. "This is bad," Yasmin said getting worried.

Cade put his arm around her. "Let's just head back. Maybe the others found them."

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the neighborhood, Jade and Megan were looking for the babies.

"Babies, come out come out wherever you are!" Megan called. "Man this is ridiculous! I don't think May has ever tried to escape the house before."

"I didn't want to be a part of this in the first place," Jade said. "This was Yasmin's idea. Then Anna said she'd pay us. Fuck me for being so greedy."

"I hope Anna pays you generously for this. I didn't even work this hard when I worked in a daycare center."

They reached the end of the street.

"Now what?" Jade said.

"Maybe someone else found them," Megan said.

They turned around and headed back.

Back in Jade's backyard, Sasha and Cloe were looking for the babies.

"Seriously Sasha, what if we can't find them? Do you really think Anna would arrest us?"

"Anna wouldn't do that, she likes us remember?"

"Except for that one time you dated her ex boyfriend with no remorse. What if she hasn't really gotten over that. What if throwing us in jail is her revenge?" Cloe said.

"Cloe you're being way too dramatic over this."

All of a sudden everyone else appeared empty handed.

"Oh no! We really are going to jail!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Alright, no need to panic," Sasha said. "Let's check inside."

They went back to the house and as soon as they stepped inside they were attacked by a barrage of pillows and stuffed animals all the while the babies laughed.


	9. Rewarding Experience

Chapter 9:

Rewarding Experience

Eventually they got the babies to settle down again. They gave them animal cookies as snacks, played a few games with them like Simon Says and 4 Corners. And of course they didn't play a game like hide and seek or even dare to let them outside again.

Later that evening the babies were sitting in front of the tv watching Blues Clues and looking sleepy. The Bratz were relieved because at least they didn't have to worry about them escaping again.

Jade and Megan were sitting at the dining room table and had been hard at work on their project for a long time. Finally they high fived. "We're done!" They exclaimed.

"Yay!" Cloe said.

"Congratulations!" Yasmin said.

Jade stood up from the table. "That was way too much work. I need a drink."

She went to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of her parents wine. Just as she was about to take it out the doorbell rang and it was Sasha's mom. She quickly put it back and grabbed more lemonade instead.

"Oh the girls look so precious!" Sasha's mom said. She picked up Sara and put her in her stroller. "See Sasha, I told you it wouldn't be that hard."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for looking after her everyone," Sasha's mom said.

"You're welcome," Cade said.

"It was no trouble at all," Yasmin said.

Jade snickered loudly. "No trouble. Please," she said sarcastically before sipping her lemonade.

Luckily Sasha's mom didn't catch on.

"I'll see you at home Sasha." With that her mom wheeled the stroller out of the house leaving them with 3 more sleepy babies.

"No trouble?!" Jade said coming over to Yasmin. "Because chasing these kids around the neighborhood and around the house was no trouble?!"

Yasmin just shrugged. "I was just being conversational."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and it was Anna. "Hi everyone, I see the girls are doing well. I hope they weren't any trouble."

Yasmin was about to speak and Jade put her hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare."

Anna reached into her purse. "I really can't thank you enough for all you've done today, and at such last minute. I hope this is enough," she said handing them $30 each.

They all thanked her.

Anna picked up the girls. "Really guys, thank you again."

"Anytime," Yasmin said.

"Or not," Jade mumbled. Cloe elbowed her.

"Bye," Anna said as she left.

"I guess I'd better go too so I can get these two home," Megan said grabbing her purse and then grabbing her sleeping sister. "It's been fun, we should do this again sometime," she said the last part sarcastically.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" Jade exclaimed obviously not picking up the sarcasm.

Cade started laughing. "What the hell did you put in that lemonade?"

Jade hit him with a pillow.

"Bye Megan," Sasha said closing the door behind her. Then she lay down on one of the couches. "I don't know about you guys but babysitting is exhausting!"

"I thought it was fun," Yasmin said.

"Right," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"No really. It was. I enjoyed it a lot."

"I did too," Cloe said. "And the babies were really cute."

Jade softened a bit. She had to agree with them but she felt too stubborn to say it out loud.


End file.
